The Magic of Believing
by NetRover
Summary: *Harry Potter/W.I.T.C.H. crossover* (Made in cooperation with Blue Flame) Due to a plan that seems to form under the dark lords' commands, a certain headmaster sends Will a letter. What does it say? You'll just have to read to find out! R&R pls!
1. Dreams and visions

Disclaimers: We don't own "Harry Potter" and/or "W.I.T.C.H." 

A/N: We suggest that you read this fanfic only if you have **read both "Harry Potter" and "W.I.T.C.H."** If you haven't read one of the series mentioned, it does not mean that you are not allowed to read this fic, but, it will be confusing for characters of both series equally participate.

        Oh, and another thing: If you review, this is our first fic, so please be nice ^_^ 

**The Magic Of Believing**

Chapter 1-Dreams and Visions 

Twelve o'clock midnight, nothing is heard but the crickets chirping, the gentle breeze, the rustling of the grass, and the light footsteps of the gnomes. This is perfectly normal when one lives in The Burrow. It's July 31, and a boy just turned fifteen. You might think that this boy is your ordinary teenager, however if you take the time to learn of his life and history, you would think twice. 

He is a young wizard, a powerful dark wizard, Voldemort, killed his parents, thus, he was left in the care of his uncle, aunt and cousin, all of which hate magic or anything to do with it, including Harry. Voldemort wanted to kill Harry as well, but his mother's love for him protected him from _Avada Kedavra, _the killing spell. The spell backfired and Voldemort went in to hiding. His last year in Hogwarts was one of the most traumatizing years he has ever experienced. Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff seeker, was killed. Plus, Voldemort has risen once again, his followers had banded together, and Voldemort was ready to continue his dark ways.

Harry is now in the burrow for Mr. Weasley, Bill, and George have come to fetch him to spend the rest of the summer with them. Miraculously, he was able to convince the Dursleys to let the Weasleys fetch him via Floo powder. Mr. Dursley was just glad to get Harry out of his hair. Harry noticed though that his friends were acting a little off when they came to fetch him.

_***Flashback***_

_"C'mon, c'mon, Harry!" shouted George, pulling Harry's sleeve._

_"Floo's a wastin'. Hurry up!" George was one of the mischievous twins of the Weasley family. It was his job to keep Harry distracted from the surprise birthday party they were planning for him._

_"I'm coming George!" responded Harry, looking puzzled. "What's with the rush anyway and where's Ron?"_

_ "Erm…uh-um…y-you-you…you see…" stammered George. _

_"Well, Harry, the answer to both of your questions is that your friend, Hermione, came over and now they're having an intense argument. Since you were planning to come over, we decided to get you to try and break up the fight. " came Bill to George's rescue._

_ "Thanks Bill." whispered George, gratefully. _

_"No problem." answered Bill._

_"Well, now that we sorted everything out, I guess we'll be leaving now." stated Mr. Weasley._

_"Goodbye then!" he added to the Dursleys. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were standing as far as possible from the wizards to avoid any 'accident' that might happen and Dudley was sitting on the couch for fear that they might give him another tail or elongate his tongue again. They gave a weak nod and the four wizards were off._

_Back in The Burrow, they landed in the kitchen and the sight of Ron in an apron with frills greeted Harry. _

_"Ron!" exclaimed Harry, trying to hold in his laughter._

_"What are you wearing?" George was laughing hysterically by now. "I…um…I… lost the muggle card game 'spit' with Hermione." lied Ron. "We made a bet that the loser would wear whatever the winner wants them to. Unfortunately, the apron was the thing she saw." _

_"You don't know haw bad he is at 'spit' Harry!" giggled Hermione, playing along. "The game didn't even last for two minutes!" _

_"I'm a beginner!" countered Ron. _

_"So? I won the first time I played, and I didn't even hear the proper rules!" objected Hermione._

_ "Alright guys, break it up." interrupted Harry. _

_Ginny entered the kitchen and blushed when she saw Harry. "Um, hi Harry." She said shyly. "Mom said that you put your stuff in Ron's room and you should get ready for dinner." She turned to Ron after Harry nodded. "What the-"_

_"Don't ask" interrupted Ron._

_"Anyway…" continued Ginny "Mom said that you help Harry with his things."_

_"Okay," answered Ron. "C'mon Harry." Harry nodded and they both carried the trunk toward Ron's room. Hedwig was perched on the bed Harry usually used. _

_"Hey Hedwig!" greeted Harry. Hedwig hooted and Harry turned to Ron. "You could take that off now Ron" he snickered. "Oh, hush up!" Ron grumbled._

_Harry spent the rest of the day with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and George, while the others continued to plan their party for Harry. Every time Harry asked a question on what the others were doing, each person would make a believable excuse to cover up. This went on until it was time for dinner and afterwards, bed._

_***End of Flashback***_

Harry was now in bed, sleeping. The fact that he didn't have to see the Dursleys for the rest of the summer brightened his mood even more than it was now. His relatives never liked him and in return he never liked them. He always preferred going to Hogwarts than living in a house where no one cared for him.

At first glance, you'd think that Harry was having a calm, and peaceful sleep, but if you look closely, he was tossing and turning, beads of sweat were forming on his forehead and his brow was furrowed. He was having a nightmare, but not the regular nightmare that you would think of. Sometimes, his nightmares represent something, but he could never figure out what until it happens.

~*~ Harry's Dream ~*~

'_Where am I?_' Harry asked himself. '_What is this place?_' He was in some kind of castle that had a gloomy look to it. A man with long, blonde hair was walking down the hallway towards him. '_Maybe I should ask him_' Harry thought. "Excuse me!" he said out loud and stood in the man's way. "Excuse me! Could you please tell me where I am sir? I'm kind of lost." He explained, as the man got closer. The man just ignored him and the most surprising thing happened, _he walked right through Harry!_ Harry just stood there in shock for a few seconds. '_How did that happen?_' he wondered. '_It must be like that time in Tom Riddle's diary. Well, there's no use in just standing here, I'll just follow that guy and have a look to what this place is._' Harry turned and followed the man to a small balcony. The man stopped and teleported to the other balcony, leaving Harry dumbfounded on the one he was standing on presently. Suddenly, the man began to change, his face started to turn green and a red stripe streaked across his eyes. His teeth became sharp fangs and turned a sickly, yellow color. His skin turned to green scales and his nails grew to claws. The last part of his transformation was his tail, it grew in length and it coiled around his legs.

"Well, leader of the guardians," the man said, looking down from where he was standing. Curiously, Harry followed suit and looked down. He saw a girl who had red hair and was wearing casual clothing inside what looked like a sort of giant bubble. Her back was turned so he couldn't see her face.

"Are you ready to give me the heart of Kandrakar?" the man asked the girl.

"NO! I'll never give it to you!" said the girl. 

"Such courage, a pity though that you don't see things the way I do," power seemed to gather in his hands "This is your last chance keeper of the wall.  Either you give up the medallion or I'll have to use force!"

"You will never win Cedric." snarled the girl.

"You leave me with no choice. You have chosen the wrong side." With that, he opened his palm and there seemed to be a green, flaming sphere of energy floating above it.  He hurled it towards the girl. Harry watched, unable to do anything as the sphere hit the girl with such force that he was thrown back. When he opened his eyes, he saw the girl's lifeless body lying on the floor.  The whole image faded and Harry woke up. He bolted upright and wiped his forehead. His heart was beating fast, as if he had been running.  He got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.  Harry couldn't help it, but he kept thinking about the girl. Who was the girl, who was this "Cedric", is it even true? Harry stopped himself and thought maybe he was being silly. Should he be worried about the dream at all? Questions were going through his head and he had no way of answering them. He decided to go outside for some fresh air.

"Ron? Mrs. Weasley? Fred? George?" Harry called out.  He wondered where the Weasleys were. He walked all throughout the house looking for the Weasleys.  After a while, Harry gave up. He went into the kitchen and heard a voice outside. Harry opened the back door and…

"Surprise!" yelled the Weasleys.  Harry face broke into a smile and momentarily forgot about the dream.  The party was great. The cake was a towering masterpiece of icing and the food was delicious. Harry, Ron and Hermione were chatting happily in their own table. Fred and George told jokes and at the end, made a wonderful display of lights with numerous spells. At the end, there was a bright blue "Happy Birthday Harry" floating in the sky with a Quidditch player zooming around.

"It can only be seen by wizards of course!" said Charlie, patting Harry on the back.  Everyone gave him a present and Harry was so happy, he couldn't stop smiling.

            Meanwhile, in an empty lot in Heatherfield, five 15-year-old girls are training. These girls are not ordinary girls.  They are Guardians of the Stitching and have strong powers yet they still need to master these. They have to keep the monsters from crossing twelve portals all across Heatherfield.  The monsters come from the Metaworld. The girls have been given the powers to combat the monsters.  There is Will Vandom, she holds the Heart of Kandrakar in her hand. The Heart contains the powers of the rest of the group. Irma Lair has the power of water and can transfigure objects or make people disappear.  Taranee Cook has the power of fire and is also telepathic.  Cornelia Hale has the power of earth and can also transfigure objects. Then last but not least, there is little Hay Lin. She has the power of air and can see people's memories by listening to the persons' favorite music.

"Alright, let's start." instructed Will. "Who wants to try first?"

They were practicing their aim.  Their targets were bull's eyes set nine meters away from them.  To make it more challenging, the targets were swinging and hanging from a tree branch.  

            "I'll see if I can hit it with a fire ball." said Taranee.

She summoned multiple balls, which hovered before her. With a wave of her hand, one of the spheres zoomed towards target and hit the side, chipping it. She hurled a second one and it got nearer to the center. With each sphere, she got nearer to the bull's eye until the seventh one hit it dead on.

            "Bull's eye!" cried Hay Lin. "Great job Taranee!"

            "Thanks Hay Lin." said Taranee. "Who's going next?" She asked, turning to her friends.

            "Why don't you go next Hay Lin?" suggested Will.

            "Sure!" she responded.

They felt a sudden rush of wind as Hay Lin summoned her power and lifted rocks. She hurled the rocks at the three targets. Each target was hit by a rock.

            "Yes!" Hay Lin whooped, jumping up and down.

            "I'm next!" Cornelia said, stepping forward.

She summoned some vines, which immediately sprang out from the earth. The vine cracked under her command. The leaves flew towards the target. Like Hay Lin, she was able to hit all three targets.

            "Yeah, yeah. Big deal." said Irma.

Irma spotted a barrel of water and commanded the water to hit the bull's eye. However, she was only able to hit two targets.

            "Ha! Big deal? I hit more than you!" chuckled Cornelia.

            "A least I hit the bull's eye!" Irma said.

            "But I hit all three!" Cornelia shot back.

            "You're just a big, arrogant, showoff!" Irma said.

            "Take that back!" said Cornelia, her eyes flaring.

            "What if I don't?" said Irma.

            "Then I'll make you!" said Cornelia, advancing towards Irma.

Taranee and Hay Lin rushed up and tried to separate them. Will sighed and sat down on the ground. She opened her hand to reveal the Heart of Kandrakar. 

~*~Will's vision~*~

She stared at the medallion and saw a blurry vision of a black-haired boy. She squinted her eyes to get a clearer view. The boy seemed to be long garments and on his arm perched a snowy owl. She also noticed that he wore round glasses. He seemed to be standing in front of a huge castle that had a banner with four animals and a big "H" on it. Suddenly, he looked at her and called, "_Will…" then starts to walk towards her, "Will…_"

~*~End of vision~*~

"WILL!" called Cornelia, "Earth to Will! Are you there?" her hair was presently in a tangled mess and she was trying to fix it.

"Huh…wha…?" said Will, coming back to her senses. "Oh, um, I'm fine Cornelia-aahhh?!" she screamed, looking at her friend. "What happened to your hair?!"

"Haven't you been paying attention?" started Cornelia, "_Irma_ just gave me a new hairstyle!"

"I said I was sorry!" Irma stated, looking at the rip Cornelia made in her jacket.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't notice."  giggled Will.

"Anything wrong Will?" asked a concerned Taranee. "You seemed to be kind of preoccupied earlier."

"Nothing's wrong," responded Will. "I-I'm alright"

Her friends looked at her curiously, but decided to let it pass.

"Well, if you're sure," said Hay Lin, still looking at her curiously, "we better get going, it's getting dark." she stated, glancing at the sky.

They all nodded to this and started packing their things. Cornelia finally got her hair fixed and Irma decided to fix her jacket at her house. While leaving, Will paused and thought back on what she saw.

'_Who was that boy?_' she thought to herself, "_What does this all mean?_"

"WILL!" shouted Irma, waving a hand in front of her face. "We have to go! Don't space out on us every twenty seconds."

"Oh, sorry!" apologized Will "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Okay, but if you do that again I'll personally see to it that Taranee reads your thoughts." said Cornelia. 

"Okay, I won't space out," exclaimed Will "just don't read my thoughts. I want to think in peace if you don't mind."

They all laughed and went on home.__


	2. Surprises

A/N: Hey, everybody! (At least the people who read this ^_^) Sorry for the long delay, we had lots of schoolwork and stuff.. Here's the second chapter to my/our first fic. Hope you enjoy it! Review pls!

**Chapter 2 – Surprises**

****

The Metaworld, the surroundings show no signs of happiness. The feeling of darkness continues to grow as a mysterious, hooded figure came to discuss certain matters with the prince of the Metaworld, Lord Cedric.

"Who are you and what have you come for, stranger?" asked Cedric.

"Does it matter?" mocked the figure. "What matters as of now is the fact that you seem to need some help concerning five guardians of the stitching."

"Yes, your name matters!" growled Cedric. "And whoever said that I needed help concerning them?"

"I have my sources, " said the figure. "and they tell me that you are unable to hurt any of them."

  Cedric grimaced at the truth in his words, "Very well then," he reluctantly said. "What's the catch?"

"In return," requested the figure. "you must help me catch a boy, who has escaped my clutches numerous times…"

"Wait!" interrupted Cedric. "Why would I want you to help me with five girls if _you_ can't even catch _one_ boy?"

"The boy goes to a school which I can't enter." snapped the figure. "That's where you come in."

"Hmmm…" Cedric paused. "Sounds reasonable…we will have to join forces to beat those pests."

"Very well," agreed the figure. " and, if you need to call me by a name, just remember, _'Voldemort.'_"

Both dark lords agreed to join forces and started planning what to do in order to get rid of the said kids, once and for all. The dark times have just gotten darker.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, in Kandrakar, the Oracle was looking into a bubble that looked like the medallion itself. The bubble was showing the image of an old man with long, white hair and a white beard that reached his waist. The man wore long robes and half-moon glasses, which rested on his nose that looked like it was broken in two places. The man's eyes held the wisdom that he had in his old age.

"Albus Dumbledore," called the Oracle. "we need to talk."

The image of the man turned to face the Oracle.

"Hello Oracle," said Dumbledore. "long time no see, is there a problem?"

"I'm afraid there is, Dumbledore." said the Oracle sadly "The dark lords seem to be merging their powers."

"What is the reason behind this?" Dumbledore asked.

"It is not clear," answered the Oracle. "but their joining forces might have to do with the chosen ones."

"Will Vandom, the leader of the guardians, and Harry Potter, the boy who lived. What would the dark lords be planning?" Dumbledore wondered.

"They must be planning to kill the children." stated the Oracle. "That's why I need your help, Dumbledore. Hogwarts is the safest place that I can think of in your world."

"The girls _do_ have magical abilities, so there's no need to worry about muggles in the school," considered Dumbledore. "I'll see what it can do."

"Thank you, Dumbledore." smiled the Oracle. "I know you can protect them."

"I'll do my best, Oracle." said Dumbledore.

The link closed and Dumbledore sighed, '_Five girls,_' he thought. '_They can't study here, they're too old for first year, their ages match up to fifth years. How am I going to do this? Hmmm…Maybe, just this once… _'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Will woke up and got ready for a new. Her mother was out for the weekend, so she was alone. '_Ah, it's Saturday. No problems…_' She got dressed and went down, '_No worries…_' she checked the mail, '_No…_' she came across a letter with a seal that had the same symbol as the banner she saw in her vision '_…surprises?_' "What the?" Will gasped; she looked at the envelope and saw that it was addressed to her. She took it and rushed to her room, locking her door. She opened the envelope, took the letter out and read:

_Dear Miss Vandom,_

I solemnly announce that you and your friends need to stay under the protection of Hogwarts, which is a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Thus, no one would be suspicious of your magical powers.

You would have to stay for the whole school year, a total of nine months. Just have your astral drops replace you for the time being. School will begin on September 1. You have all the time to decide until then .You do not need to study, but I suggest that you try and make some friends there that you can trust while you spend your time there. You may not need the books, but the robes and wands are required. I suggest that you bring materials for your entertainment since you might not do anything when the other students are studying. You may also bring a pet if you wish. There are four houses in Hogwarts. Once you get there you are all supposed to stay with Gryffindor.

When you are all ready to leave, create your astral drops and take a train to London. Tickets are enclosed in this letter for your convenience. Once you get to London, a friend of mine will be there to guide you through the basics. Do not worry about finding him, though. He is fairly easy to spot, just look for the biggest person in the crowd.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

P.S.= Also enclosed is a list of basic spells that you need to learn.

P.P.S.= A message from the Oracle: "Don't fool around with this kind of magic. And try not talking about this on your trip to London."

Will just stared at the letter for a few seconds, her mouth gaping open at what she just read. 'What will the others say when I tell them about this?' she asked herself 'They won't be happy…'

She called her friends and told them to meet her at the park. They had new problems to add to the old ones and she needed all of their opinions before making a decision.

At the park, Will waited for her friends to arrive. First to arrive was Cornelia, Taranee came after a few minutes. Last to arrive were Hay Lin and Irma. All of her friends were curious on why she held a sudden meeting.

"Hey Will, what's up?" asked Irma.

"I received a weird letter this morning," explained Will. "it looks important. Here, take a look." She handed the letter to Cornelia, who then read it out loud and all listened in silent shock as she went through it. After a few moments, Hay Lin piped up first and broke the silence with one simple question.

"Protection?" she inquired. "From what?"

"I don't know," admitted Will. "but if the Oracle is involved in any way, I think it's worth considering."

"But how are you so sure?" asked Cornelia. "I mean, there's no real proof that the Oracle **is** involved!"

"There might be a way," stated Will. "with the heart of Kandrakar."

They all watched her as she summoned the said item and held it over the letter, which started to glow. Letters rearranged themselves and started to form the word: **TRUST**. After a few seconds, the letter returned to its' original form. With that done, the heart of Kandrakar went back to Will's open hand. She then greeted her friends' stunned faces with one of her own.

"That proves it then." she said. "Now what do we do?"

Instantly, the letter, as if answering her question, glowed again and began to transform itself into a map similar to the map of the twelve portals. On the top right intricate handwriting wrote the word: **LONDON**. And on the bottom left, three simple words were formed. Written there was: **THE THIRTEENTH PORTAL**. The map seemed to show a secluded area in London, for they have never seen it in regular maps when they studied it. Thanks to this, once again, the girls were in shock. 

"**The thirteenth portal?!**" shrieked Irma, turning to Hay Lin. "You grandmother said there were only twelve!"

"She never said that!" defended Hay Lin. "She only said that the map she gave me would show us the twelve portals** in Heatherfeild!**"

"So what you're saying is that, possibly, there are portals all around the world?" asked Taranee.

"We wouldn't know," said Will. "We may not want to, but I think the only way to answer that question is to consider going there, to London."

"But this is different." countered Taranee. "The time period said was one year. Usually, when we use our astral drops, we only allow them to take our place for a few days. That creates another problem for us: Will our astral drops last that long?"

"As if what we're doing now in Heatherfeild and school work isn't enough!" sighed an exasperated Cornelia.

"So let's just go then and talk to this Bumblebore, whatever person about the thirteenth portal and get this over with!" Irma shrugged.

"It's Dumbledore, for your information." said Cornelia as-a-matter-of-factly.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Irma, glaring at the blonde.

"Oh, nothing…nothing…" mumbled Cornelia.

"Why, you!" exclaimed the brunette.

"Guys, please!" interrupted Taranee. "We have enough problems as is, don't add up to them."

Cornelia, who was about to say something, closed her mouth and glared back at Irma, who was doing the same. Will sighed and watched the two stare at each other.

"So, are we going or not?" asked Hay Lin, ignoring the staring contest.

"I think we should." said Taranee, also ignoring their two friends. "This is part of our mission to save the stitching, we can't just let that portal remain open."

"So it's decided," started Will. "that we go to  London tomorrow night?"

Everyone nodded, including the two who were still, somehow, glaring at each other whilst the conversation continued.

"Aren't you two getting tired?" Hay Lin asked the two.

"No." they said simultaneously and continued to glare at each other.

"Alright guys, enough." Will said, going in between them and blocking their view of the other. "All of your staring is giving me a headache!"

"Fine." Irma huffed.

Both turned away and crossed their arms.

"Oh c'mon, both of you," sighed Hay Lin. "we won't be able to make our astral drops if you're like that the whole time."

"Okay, just pack your stuff and we'll meet at the empty lot near the station." Said Will, when the blonde and brunette calmed down. "Be there at 1 o'clock tomorrow."

They all agreed and went to each of their homes, packing the items that they needed and wanted for their stay at Hogwarts.

Will had no problem packing her assets, but since the dormouse was her responsibility, she had to bring it. She just didn't know how much trouble **that** would be until it was time to pack the said animal. So when Sunday arrived…

"Hey!" she shouted, trying to catch the furry creature.

The dormouse ran around her room knocking down several piles of books and her frog lamp. Will chased it, knocking down a few of her stuff as well, but ended up face flat on the floor after tripping on a rather large book. The dormouse quickly hid under the bed and went as far away from her reach as it could.

"That won't work!" Will said getting up and moving the bed sheets away, grabbing the dormouse. She walked over to a basket and locked it, securely, inside.

"C'mon, you won't be in there for long."  she said, looking at the wiggling basket. "And if you behave, I'll unlock the basket and I'll take you out from time to time."

The basket stopped wiggling so much, but it still twitched every other minute or so. Will then shrugged on her backpack full of her assets and picked up the basket. And rode her bike to the empty lot.

Once there, they all arrived at the same time, each carrying their own backpack or duffle bag.

"So," Irma said uncertainly. "let's get this over with."

"I agree," responded Taranee with the same tone. "the faster we do this the less it will hurt when we leave."

"Concentrate, guys." reminded Will, while taking out the heart of Kandrakar. "We won't make proper astral drops if we're all so gloomy. Remember what happened when I tried to do that."

That advice seemed to make them concentrate less on their sorrows and more on making their 'twins.'

They closed their eyes as heart of Kandrakar hovered for a moment. Then, it started to shine brightly, its light covering all five girls. A gust of wind, seemingly coming out of nowhere, started to swirl in the middle of their small circle. Light then also started to shine at their feet, and slowly, bit-by-bit, their astral drops rose from the glow, each an exact copy of their creators. The wind died down down, and the light faded to a glimmer as the heart of Kandrakar returned to Will's open palm. They all opened their eyes and saw their 'twins' standing in front of them.

"This never ceases to amaze me." Irma said, pulling at her astral drop's hair.

"Hey!" complained her 'twin.' "You've go t your own hair to tug at!"

Cornelia then circled her astral drop, examining it.

"Aha! She's not my exact replica! She's got…a broken nail!" she announced, holding up her astral drop's right hand.

"Why don't you look at your own?!" it shrieked at her, while Cornelia covered her ears to avoid damage to her eardrums.

"I think it's doing a good job of being you, though." whispered Irma.

"You've got a point." her astral drop agreed.

"Okay, quit it! All **four** of you!" said Will, not giving them a chance to start up again.

Cornelia stopped teasing her twin but still had a wide smile on her face. Her astral drop fortunately decided to ignore her and slid her hand into her pocket. Irma and her twin exchanged glances and grinned. Will sighed and turned to her astral drop as the others talked to theirs.

 "How about you?" she asked. "Do you know everything needed?" She remembered the time when her astral drop didn't act like herself. She didn't want the same thing to happen again. Her astral drop waved her hand in a comforting way and nodded.

"Don't worry," she assured her creator. "I won't do anything out of the ordinary this time."

"Good." said Will relieved. They both giggled as they recalled what happened with Matt, the guy who Will was taken with.

After a few moments of final instructions, the five magical girls walked to the train station while their astral drops rode the bikes back home.

At the Heatherfield train station, Will took out the tickets from the envelope and read the platform number.

"Our train's at platform 11, guys." she announced. "We better hurry, it leaves in half an hour."

She handed each of her friends their tickets and rushed to platform 11. Reaching it, they presented their tickets and boarded the train. They then found empty seats and put their bags on the luggage rack. They just sat when they heard an announcement from the speakers…

"Ladies and gentlemen, this train is about to leave for London. We will arrive at our destination tomorrow by 3 o'clock in the afternoon. We hope that you enjoy your ride. Thank you." 

Will unlocked the basket that she had with her and took out the dormouse, which quickly curled up in her lap, sleep intent on its mind. They all settled in and did the same, each wondering what would happen once they reach their destination.

A/N: Don't worry, Harry will make an appearance in the next chapter, let me assure you. Reviews are very much appreciated. 'Till then, gotta jet!


End file.
